


of cuddles and chemists

by farseandfolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chemistry, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, two nerds, y'all this shit is cotton ballS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farseandfolly/pseuds/farseandfolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was during times like these that Kenma wondered if the decision to allow Kuroo to become his chemistry tutor was really the smartest idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of cuddles and chemists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UbaJam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbaJam/gifts).



> so this lil thing was my best friend (UbaJam)'s idea, and I greatly approved so I wrote a thing. All creds and props to her (she got good ideas).  
> Love ya poop.

"Kozume - kun," 

"It's Kenm-"

" _Kozume - kun!_ " 

It was during times like these that Kenma wondered if the decision to allow Kuroo to become his chemistry tutor was really the smartest idea.

Kuroo Tetsurou was a chemistry _genius._

He could recite the  _entirety_ of the one hundred and eighteen elements in periodic table, in both regular and reverse order, while Kenma had trouble remembering the first five. His name was the most frequently called at assembly in regards to prizes won for spectacular examination results in the subject, and his lowest grade was one mark away from a perfect score. However, despite his boyfriend's spectacular reputation in the chemistry department, he really didn't know how many more chemistry puns and 'kozume - kun's' he could take before he reached his limit. 

"Alright Kozume - kun!" Kuroo announced, a prideful grin colouring his features as he clasped his hands together loudly, "We're going straight back to the basics,"

Kenma nodded, crossing his legs and blinking his cat-like eyes at his tutor expectantly. 

"Oi Kenma, a little more enthusiasm please?" Kuroo whispered.

"Yay?" 

" _There we go!_ " Kuroo roared, his excitement stretching Kenma's lips into the ghost of a smile. 

"Okay, Kozume - kun. Atoms." The raven haired boy started, clasping his hands yet again, "What's the _most important thing_ you need to remember about atoms?" 

"They're the smallest unit of an element?" 

"Nope," 

"They have electrons?" 

Kuroo shook his head. 

"Uh - I don't know Kuro - "

"Kuroo - _sensei"_

Kenma sighed. 

"I don't know, _Kuroo - sensei_ ," 

"Well, Kozume - kun, the _most important thing_ you need to remember about atoms is. . .  "

"Is?" 

"You can never trust them, because they make up everything."

And suddenly, Kuroo's howls and shrieks of laughter were travelling, no - _crashing,_  throughout the house, bouncing heavily against the walls, leaving chaos and havoc in their wake. Kenma put his head in his hands, his deadpan expression invisible to the mess of hilarity in front of him, who had immediately assumed a fetal position on the pillow, his shoulder's shaking as though they were on vibrate. 

It was going to be a long night. 

**~0~**

It was a stormy night. 

The rain crashed incessantly against the roof, like an army of millions of tiny soldiers from the heavens, crashing down to Earth to fight otherworldly battles, the only indicator of their arrival being the dark clouds that loomed overhead. 

It was a stormy night, and the Lightning struck through the sky and made contact with the Earth. He was the lieutenant of this army, and his presence would _not_ go unheard of.

It was a stormy night, and Thunder, Lightning's faithful second - in - command, announced the great leader's arrival moments later, with a shout that rattled the window panes and brought opponents to their knees. 

At least, that's what Kuroo liked to think. 

It was a stormy night, when Kuroo lay on his side with a trembling Kenma curled into his chest. 

And it was with gentle touches and light kisses that Kuroo told Kenma the story of the Great Battle of the Storm, in an attempt to distract him from his gnawing terror and his fearful quivers. 

With another peal of thunder came another light gasp, and Kuroo held Kenma tighter still, the only thing separating them being the layer of clothes. 

"Kuro," Kenma breathed. "Distract me." 

Kuroo nods and pulls away from the smaller boy, inching himself downward so that the two are able to make eye contact. Dark brown eyes staring into light, fingers weaved together like thread. 

"Okay, Kozume - kun," Kuroo whispered, "Remember how, for the past four weeks, we learnt five elements of the periodic table every lesson?"

Kenma nodded.

"Alright. I want you to try recite the first twenty," 

"I can't," Kenma whispers in response, his eyes widening. 

"Try. It's okay if you can't remember the full twenty, Kenma. It's a learning process," Kuroo grins, and Kenma's deep set fear is instantly replaced by a feeling of comfort, seeping into his gut and warming his core. 

"And what if I get them right?" 

"I'll love you forever,"

"And what if I don't?" 

"I'll still love you forever," 

"Swear?" 

"Mhm,"

"Okay," 

And it is then that Kenma, with a voice that trembles almost as strongly as his hands, begins to recite, pausing to squint at every clap of thunder before continuing. 

It is then that Kuroo cups Kenma's cheek in his hand, stroking his face with his thumb and smiling encouragingly at every correct word, no matter how stuttered, because the pride that fills his chest is so heavy and overwhelming that he could explode.

". . . Argon, Potassium, C-Calcium?"  

 Kuroo nods excitedly, his face breaking into a smile so wide that he's sure the diameter of his face has lengthened several inches. 

"I got it?" Kenma asked, his features clouded with an expression so awestruck and amazed that Kuroo has to press a firm kiss to his lips, before pulling away and nodding again. 

"I got it!" Kenma whisper shouts, the expression of excitement so rare that Kuroo grins and whisper shouts back, until they are both grinning and tangled in each other, Kuroo pressing random kisses to Kenma's face, causing the latter to explode in fits of giggles. 

They are oblivious to the war that is raging outside, to the peals of thunder and strikes of lighting and the millions of rain soldiers fighting. 

They are oblivious to everything but themselves, Kenma's hands in Kuroo's perpetual bedhead, Kuroo's hand on Kenma's lightly freckled cheek, their lips occasionally brushing in either the gentlest of touches or the deepest of kisses.

It was during times like these that Kenma wondered if the decision to allow Kuroo to become his chemistry tutor was really the smartest idea.

And, it is in between kisses and light hearted laughs, that Kenma decided that it truly was. 

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo  
> I haven't posted in awhile due to me being away and things, so sorry about that.  
> even after all this time ya girl still can't ease up on the commas, damn.  
> Shitty little post but Kuroo is a chem nerd and he definitely teaches Kenma I will fight for this.  
> Also, thank you for over 1000 hits on my makoharu soulmate au story! Like that's the craziest thing! Thank you!!  
> As always, comments/feedback are always appreciated!  
> 


End file.
